unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Hates Angry German Kid
Everybody Hates Angry German Kid is a TV show aired from June 2006 to May 2011. It had 5 seasons, and a wide array of characters. A series revival has a sixth season aired in May 2014 and so on. The show centers around AGK who has a wide amount of life difficulties such as getting frequently bullied with nobody to help him, poor grades, lack of school supplies and being ignored ALL THE TIME. His only friend was Jake Randolf, who dumped him in the revival seasons. Excerpt from pilot: "Tonight's episode was bought to you by the letters D, A, M, N, and EVERYBODY HATES ANGRY GERMAN KID!" Running gag(s): Leopold being called Chris/Christopher (most episodes) /Chris Cross (A few times) Characters *Leopold Slikk - The main character *Mama Luigi - Your friend *Lou Albano - Harold Slikk's uncle *Keyboard - Leopold's best friend *Goombella - Railfan *New Mario - Leopold's bully *Evil Guy - Classmate #1 *Nim-Nom - Goombella's boy-friend *Leonidas Slikk - Leopold's manic older brother *Leonard Slikk - Leopold's annoying younger brother *Mary Slikk - Leopold's tempered mother *Harold Slikk - Leopold's alcoholic father *Jake Randolf - Leopold's best friend from school and home *Jovi - Idiot *79 - That LITTLE F%$#er who had gone to detention a lot for being mean and got a lot of coal every Christmas *Mr. Stevenson - Leopold's teacher *Princess Clover - Leopold's mother's sister... er I mean aunt *Principal Lixadik - Leopold's principal *Goombario - Class clown *Fortran - Casino owner *Malleo - Leopold's SUBSTITUTE principal *New Luigi - F&%ker and Leopold's other bully *Mr. Jenkins - The annoying guy behind the counter *Steve - Classmate #2 *Leslie - Leopold's sister *Terence - Classmate #3 *Martin - Classmate #4 *Todd - Classmate #5 *The Demoman - Classmate #6 *Heavy Weapons Guy - Classmate #7 *The Engineer - Classmate #8 *Waluigi - School idiot *Piper - Classmate #9 *Francis - Classmate #10 *ParaHoopa - Gym teacher *Goombob - Math teacher * Candy - musical teacher *Mr Amoeba - Science teacher *Your Mom - Lunch lady *Fan - local nerd #1 *Test Tube - amateur scientist AND local nerd #2 Other People from School *Morshu - Woodshop teacher *King Bones *Little Boo *Boo *Mc. Goomscotty - Groundskeeper *Goombario *Goombella *Mario *Wario *Hannah Montana *K - Mario's teacher *C *Toad *Some tiny moron that nobody cares about *Another tiny moron that absolutely no one cares about *The big smarty that everyone cares about *King Harakian *Link - Secret FBI mercenary *Zelda *Miley Cyrus - Sex Ed teacher *Paris Hilton *Biff Tannen *Guy Bones *Yushee *Bowsa *Fred Figglehorn *Fat Kevin *Judy *Tode *Meegee *Bowser *Rosalina - Prostitute-turned-security-guard (now also undercover prostitute security guard) *Francis *Crash Bandicoot - Local cocaine dealer *Tails *Obama *Baby Dubya *Woody Woodpecker - Mario's bully *Sonic The Hedgehog *Ryuko Matoi - Another new kid soon to be introduced in Season 8 Episodes Season 1 (2006-2007) *101: Everybody Hates The Pilot - September 12, 2006 Pilot *102: Everybody Hates The New Kid - October 3, 2006 *103: Everybody Hates Mr. Jenkins - October 10, 2006 *104: Everybody Hates Lunch - October 31, 2006 *105: Everybody Hates Traffic - November 14, 2006 *106: Everybody Hates Sausage - December 12, 2006 *107: Everybody Hates a Part Time Job - January 9, 2007 *108: Everybody Hates Colds - February 13, 2007 *109: Everybody Hates Rain - March 27, 2007 *110: Everybody Hates April Fools Day - April 1, 2007 *111: Everybody Hates Daleks - May 1, 2007 Finale Season 2 (2007-2008) *201: Everybody Hates Snow Day - October 2, 2007 Premiere *202: Everybody Hates Chemistry - October 9, 2007 *203?: Everybody Hates Sex Education - supposed to be October 16, 2007 (unaired; original master tape shelved, but episode completely re-done around 2015 and YouTube exclusive - there better be no copyright infringement claims or false flagging!) *204: Everybody Hates Halloween - October 30, 2007 *205: Everybody Hates Driving School - November 6, 2007 *206: Everybody Hates Museums - November 13, 2007 *207: Everybody Hates Camping - November 20, 2007 *208: Everybody Hates Christmas - December 25, 2007 *209: Everybody Hates Eggs - January 8, 2008 Finale Season 3 (2008-2009) *301: Everybody Hates Basketball - September 23, 2008 Premiere *302: Everybody Hates Easter - September 30, 2008 *303: Everybody Hates The Car - October 7, 2008 *304: Everybody Hates Lasagna - October 21, 2008 *305: Everybody Hates Spring Break - November 11, 2008 *306: Everybody Hates The Class President - December 8, 2008 *307: Everybody Hates Everybody - January 20, 2009 *308: Everybody Hates A Dirty Campaign - February 3, 2009 *309: Everybody Hates Elections - February 10, 2009 *310: Everybody Hates Fortran - March 10, 2009 *311: Everybody Hates A Part-time Job - April 7, 2009 *312: Everybody Hates The New Principal - May 12, 2009 *313: Everybody Hates Slow Computers - June 9, 2009 Finale Season 4 (2009-2010) *401: Everybody Hates a Liar - September 22, 2009 Premiere *402: Everybody Hates Dirty Jokes - September 29, 2009 *403: Everybody Hates Bob the Builder - October 13, 2009 *404: Everybody Hates Jail - November 24, 2009 *405: Everybody Hates Fred - January 5, 2010 *406: Everybody Hates Valentine's Day - February 9, 2010 *407: Everybody Hates the Last Day - June 1, 2010 *408: Everybody Hates suicidemouse.avi - June 22, 2010 Finale Season 5 (2010-2011) *501: Everybody Hates Babysitting - September 21, 2010 Premiere *502: Everybody Hates Tunak Tunak Tun - September 28, 2010 *503: Everybody Hates Friday The 13th - October 5, 2010 *504: Everybody Hates Thanksgiving - November 16, 2010 *505: Everybody Hates McDonald's - January 11, 2011 *506: Everybody Hates Baseball - February 22, 2011 *507: Everybody Hates Bomb Threats - March 15, 2011 *508: Everybody Hates The G.E.D Test - April 12, 2011 *509: Everybody Hates Judgement Day - May 20, 2011 Finale, last until revival Season 6 (2014-present) *601: Everybody Loves AGK's Lack Of Friends - May 20, 2014 Premiere, first after revival *602: Everybody Hates Lockers - May 27, 2014 *603: Everybody Hates the Dance - June 3, 2014 *604: Everybody Hates to Hate - June 10, 2014 *605: Everybody Hates This Show (Behind the Scenes) - June 17, 2014 *606: Everybody Hates the Pep Rally - July 1, 2014 *607: Everybody Hates AGK's Family - July 1, 2014 *608: Everybody Hates the Fundraiser - July 8, 2014 Finale Season 7 (2014-2015) *701: Everybody Hates Kill la Kill - November 7, 2014 Premiere *702: Everybody Hates The State Test - November 14, 2014 *703: Everbody Haet Angreh Germon Kidd - November 21, 2014 *704: Everybody Hates... Say What Now? - November 28, 2014 (produced before 705) *705: Everybody Hates Black Friday - December 5, 2014 (produced before 704 aired, but delayed due to technical difficulties) *706: Everybody Hates The New Look - December 12, 2014 *707: Everybody Hates "Happy Holidays" - Part One - December 19, 2014 *708: Everybody Hates "Happy Holidays" - Part Two - December 26, 2014 *709: Everybody Hates New Year's - January 2, 2015 Finale Movies *Everybody Hates the Movie - September 23, 2009 *Everybody Hates Half-Life 3 - March 3, 2015 Trivia *So far, Everybody Loves AGK's Lack Of Friends was the only episode not to have the word "hate". However, as fans were dismayed about this, the episode was renamed to "Everybody Hates AGK's Friend" in later re-airings. Category:Shows Category:Terrible Articles